kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World 3/@comment-27182458-20151218173201/@comment-26140831-20151218185143
do you want to clear it, or farm using 3-2A? For clearing, you need either 6DD or 1CL(flagship) + 5DD (ideally you want to use Abukuma Kai ni for the CL slot, because of her opening torpedo..) Pretty straightforward nightbattle equip on your DDs, midget sub on your Abukuma, or usual night battle equipment on any other CL. People say going line-ahead on all preboss nodes helps a lot.. In fact it does, but RNG might still give you the middlefinger. Good luck :V For farming: Flagship (BB/CV me, leveling CA here is too much of a hassle to be worth it.. unless you're a lunatic :V) 2CA(V) (without zuiun) 2CVL (1BB 1CVL if flagship is CV) 1SS (preferably maruyu. quick repair, she needs experience for kai anyways.. win/win situation :V just dont use high-hp submarines or SSV, those take forever to repair. Also SS WILL get hurt! You have been warned.) CV Flag: blue bombers everywhere. you can give her a yellow gun if you want to save some bauxite in her first planeslot. BB Flag: double attack setup (Red, Red, Plane, Radar) CA(V): highest accuracy CA gun you can find plus highest accuracy yellow gun you can find, plane plus best radar you can find. (Basic Cut-In setup) CVL: First gets 2x weakest red bomber + 2x saiun (increases cut-in chance of your fleet by.. quite a bit :V) second CVL gets 2 red bombers and radars, if it is present in your fleet. SS: If you're not Maruyu-ing you could equip some boilers to prevent collateral damage from happening. (FAT Torpedos work as well, but keep in mind that with a BB flag you will want your flagship to be able to attack at least once.) This is kinda stolen from a 3-2A guide that was somewhere on the wiki during the last event... Not sure whose it was :V feel free to add credit if you remember more than I do. Anyways, you can permanently spam 3-2A with this fleet without giving the slightest s**t about morale (just cycle around your submarine whenever it gets hurt). CV Flagships will get the MVP in almost all cases (like once in 400 runs they won't.) BB Flagships sometimes struggle getting MVP if they miss their first attack or don't doubleattack at all.. No matter what you do, you should pay attention to the morale of your flagship in case your MVP got stolen. Flagship Morale will always sink by 1 if you S-rank it without a night battle while your flag gets the MVP. (and since 3 runs usually take more than 3 minutes, you will always be at either 49, 48 or 47 morale.) You CAN substitute your flagship with a CA, but I'd really not recommend it.. if you do, replace the CV flagship with a CA, replace any FBB you use with a BBV, give her 14cm guns and a 15.2cm secondary, same for your other CA and give your flagship CA the best accuracy stuff you can find (because you really don't want her to also have a bad time hitting at all..) ... Still you're a crazy masochist if you try to do this more than 5 runs. Especially if you manage to do so without having to buy new salt from the supermarket. :V